Une autre vie
by Carine2305
Summary: Et si Bella les surprenait tous? Et si à la suite de "l'incident Jasper" c'était elle qui partait? Avec des "Si", on fait une fiction
1. Prologue

_**Coucou à tous,**_

_**il y a peu ma beta chérie tahicha m'a proposer gentiment un duo, pour écrire une fiction.**_

_**(si vous voulez lire ses fictions un petit tour sur http . mydreamworl . forugratuit . org)**_

_**Je n'ai pas hésiter une seconde tellement heureuse de sa proposition voulant dire pour moi que ma façon d'écrire lui plaisait!**_

_**J'espère être à la hauteur de ses attentes, **_

_**et que notre fiction ainsi baptisée "Une autre vie" vous plairas également.**_

_**Pour finir il est évident que Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Une énième dispute. Une porte qui claque. Ses pas qui s'éloignent dans l'escalier.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et repousse doucement le rideau pour avoir juste le temps de l'apercevoir de dos, tournant au coin de la rue.

Je soupire.

Et puis comme à chacune de nos engueulades, je me blottis dans le fauteuil face à la porte, me morfondant, craignant que cette fois soit celle où il ne rentrera pas.

Comme d'habitude, mon petit cerveau d'humaine bouillonne. Pourquoi me refuse-t-il le droit d'être comme lui. Pourquoi ne me permet-il pas de l'aimer à la hauteur de ce qu'il mérite? Pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur palpitant et mon rouge aux joues soient si important pour lui?

Plus le temps passe, plus une force inconnue m'oppresse...

Depuis combien de temps est-il partit? Il me semble que son absence est bien plus longue que d'habitude.

Arf... Voilà que les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux.

Je suis vraiment pathétique. Et après je m'étonne qu'il me refuse le droit de partager sa vie éternellement...

Reviens, hurlais-je intérieurement. Reviens-moi... Je ne suis rien sans toi...

* * *

_**On oublie pas une petite review svp, avec vos avis, vos suggestions, un petit mot de votre passage enfin ^^à bientôt **_


	2. Chapitre1: Là où tout commence

_Coucou les filles, c'est Carine et Tahi' qui vous parle en direct de leur chapitre un ^^_

_Si si, on l'a fait et le voilà comme promis!_

_Avant de commencer, nous voulions vous expliquer un petit quelque chose. Parfois dans le courant de l'histoire, vous trouverez des annotations entre parenthèse et en gras (ex : **(P1)**, **(P2)**, etc…). Ses petits codes vous invitent à vous rendre sur nos profils FB pour y trouver des photos qui illustreront les choses telles que nous les voyons._

_Vous êtes donc plus que convié à nous rejoindre sur FB._

_Vous trouverez Carine sous le nom de **Carine Fanfic** et Tahicha sous le nom de **Tahicha DreamWorld**._

_Pour ceux qui tenteront l'aventure, sachez que cela vous permettra de suivre en temps réel notre avancée vers le prochain chapitre, mais aussi qui sait, d'avoir droit à des petits exclusivités !_

_Nous vous rappelons aussi que notre fiction reste disponible sur les forums **LoveLemon-In-Fic **et **Damn-Addict-Lemon **où vous trouverez aussi bons nombres d'auteurs de fictions à fortes doses lémonées ainsi qu'une communauté chaleureuse**.**_

_Maintenant place à la réponse aux reviews !_

_**Eliloulou:**_Et bien voilà Eli' nous t'avons exhaussée! Bonne lecture. Bisous

_**Lecholls:**_La voilà ta Bella qui ne se morfond pas! On se demande bien qui t'as laissé entendre que Jasper passerait dans le coin... T'es bien renseignée dis donc ;) Il y a du favoritisme par ici ^^

_**Annetoutsimplement:**_Mais... Roooo... Qui a dit que Jasper arriverait... Qu'on nous trouve le responsable qu'on lui dise quelques mots... N/C: Et c'est toi qui voulais garder le secret? mdr N/T: Oui oui... Je ne voulais rien dire... Et bien je vois que c'est réussi :(

_**Oliveronica Cullen Massen:**_En espérant que cette suite répondra à tes attentes ;)

_**Frimousse30:**_Espérons que la suite soit tout autant plaisante pour toi :)

_Nous invitons fortement les anonymes à s'inscrire sur ou au minimum à nous écrire avec un pseudo/prénom reconnaissable et identifiable afin de faciliter nos réponses. Merci à vous :)_

_Maintenant place à la lecture!_

_On se retrouve en bas._

**°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°**

POV Bella

Assise sur un banc dans le square Jean XIII, j'esquissais quelques croquis que je pourrai mettre en forme au fusain un peu plus tard. J'adorais ce coin de Paris. Aux pieds de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame, ce parc **(P1) **renvoyait une beauté extraordinaire avec ses pruniers en fleur et j'espérais surtout réussir à mettre sur le papier l'atmosphère hors-du-temps qui s'en dégageait.

Relavant la tête pour repousser quelques mèches folles échappées de mon chignon, je repensais à ce qui m'avait conduit à Paris.

**Flash-Back**

Assise dans la Volvo d'Edward, je me remettais calmement de mes émotions, attendant qu'il me rejoigne pour me reconduire chez Charlie.

Je me repassai sans cesse la scène que je venais de vivre, illustration parfaite de ma stupidité et maladresse typiquement humaine.

Alice avait malgré mes objections réussi à m'organiser une petite fête surprise pour mon anniversaire, où la seule chose que j'avais eu à faire avait été d'ouvrir mes présents. Et bien croyez-le ou non, mais même ça je n'avais pas été capable de le faire correctement.

Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé. Ouvrant avec un peu d'empressement le premier paquet, je m'étais coupée le doigt. Autant dire que j'avais plombé l'ambiance, voir même foutu en l'air la soirée car l'ensemble des vampires présents s'étaient tendus, résistants comme ils pouvaient à l'appel de mon sang.

Mais Jasper, le dernier "végétarien" en date, avait vraiment eu du mal à se contrôler, et ça malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Alice. Autant dire qu'au final, c'était surtout à cause de l'intervention -un peu trop- musclée de mon amoureux vampire que j'avais failli lui faire office de dessert.

Frissonnante, je distinguais encore clairement Edward s'interposer entre Jasper et moi. Je me revoyais voler avec force, projetée en arrière dans un ultime geste protecteur -bien qu'un peu trop anticipé- d'Edward. Je ressentais encore violemment la douleur qui m'avait traversé lorsque la table sur laquelle j'avais atterri s'était brisée en deux sous mon poids, transperçant profondément mon bras. J'éprouvais encore le chaud chatouillis provoqué par mon sang qui s'était écoulé abondamment de cette blessure. M'apparaissait toujours clairement l'éclat prédateur qui avait illuminé les yeux de Jasper, juste avant qu'il ne se jette dans ma direction.

Tremblant de plus en plus fort, je me repassai le film de sa progression. Son agilité et sa rapidité lorsqu'il avait réussi à passer outre les étreintes d'Emmett et de Carlisle, son air affamé lorsque finalement retenu il avait grogné de frustration avant qu'on ne le tire vers l'extérieur.

C'est ainsi que me trouva Edward lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'habitacle, me faisant sursauter. Il avait encore usé de sa vitesse et de sa discrétion vampiriques si bien que je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

Il me jeta un regard triste où se lisaient tous les malheurs du monde avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues comme à son habitude.

Je soupirai. C'était la meilleure. Je venais de manquer de peu de me faire dévorer par un vampire, de voltiger violemment et de me blesser méchamment, et c'est lui qui semblait affligé.

Le trajet se passa en silence, et lorsqu'Edward s'arrêta devant la maison de mon père, je n'eus pas le temps de bouger qu'il m'ouvrait déjà la portière, me proposant sa main. Je le regardai un instant, hésitante et agacée... Combien de fois lui avais-je dis de ne pas agir ainsi. Un jour les voisins ou encore pire Charlie finiraient par le surprendre. Rien que l'idée de cette situation m'effrayait.

Je finis par m'en saisir, et le laissai m'attirer contre lui et me guider jusque sous le porche. Il semblait soucieux, incertain puis commença:

_- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas du laisser Alice organiser cette petite fête. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te mélanger aux miens. Je te mets sans cesse en danger avec mon égoïste besoin de t'avoir près de moi._

_- Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis maladroite, on le sait et on y peut rien. Et puis je vais bien, c'est le principal._

_- Comment peux-tu dédramatiser autant! grogna-t-il en se détournant de moi. Jasper a failli te mordre!_

_- Failli c'est le mot, m'impatientai-je. Ne peux-tu pas arrêter de te torturer les méninges et profiter de l'instant comme il vient?_

Je me rapprochai un peu de lui, mais il reprit:

_- Je ne peux pas oublier que je te mets en danger à chaque moment que je passe en ta compagnie. Tu es tout pour moi Bella, et te mettre ainsi sur la sellette m'est insupportable._

Je reculai d'un pas pour mieux le regarder. Ce que je ressentais m'étonna. Où était passé ma compassion, mon éternel souhait de le rassurer, de le conforter?

La seule envie que j'avais, là, en le regardant était de me retrouver seule, loin de sa culpabilité autant agaçante qu'injustifiée. Et puis ma main me démangeait... Je la lui aurais bien collée dans la figure afin de le faire redescendre de sa planète "_Je suis responsable de tout les maux du monde_"! C'était tout de même moi qui venais d'échapper à la mort, et c'est lui qui se morfondait!

_- Je suis fatiguée, dis-je. Tu devrais rentrer._

_- Je pensais rester, répondit-il sortant enfin de sa série de plainte._

_- Non, dis-je avant de continuer plus calmement, j'ai besoin d'être seule. On se voit demain._

Il acquiesça se penchant vers moi. Mais comme d'habitude, il préféra poser un baiser sur mon front que de goûter à mes lèvres. Je me hâtai alors de rentrer.

Cette soirée avait éveillé un grand besoin de changement en moi.

Loin de m'offrir la passion, la sécurité et le bonheur de nos débuts, j'en étais venue à m'ennuyer en sa présence, lassée de son éternel discours sur ma sécurité compromise à chaque minute de nos contacts. Je ne savais encore pas vraiment pourquoi j'en étais arrivée à tout ça, mais une chose est sûre, ce soir là, je décidai de quitter Edward Cullen.

Pénétrant dans ma chambre, une évidence me vint. Je devais quitter Forks. Je savais pertinemment que si je restais, Edward ne me lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Sûrement accepterait-il la fin de notre couple, mais je savais qu'il ne renoncerait pas pour autant à ma sécurité.

Une fois sûre de devoir agir ainsi, je tentais de ne pas faire de plan trop précis des fois qu'Alice ne pense à me surveiller, mais rédigeai tout de même une lettre à l'intention d'Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir sans lui expliquer pourquoi, je lui devais bien ça pour les bons moments qu'on avait vécu.

Je la relis une dernière fois avant de la poser sur mon lit:

_**Edward,**_

_**Je sais que mon départ est inattendu.**_

_**Quand nous, nous sommes quittés un peu plus tôt ce soir tout est devenu clair pour moi. Tu te sens bien trop concerné par ma sécurité et cela t'empêche de vivre comme il se doit.**_

_**Je pense que prendre du recul sur notre relation ne peut être que bénéfique.**_

_**Je ne veux pas être celle qui te fais te sentir mal et inquiet à chaque minute,s de chaque heures, de chaque jours qu'il t'est donné de passer sur cette terre.**_

_**Cette décision est la mienne et tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de ça.**_

_**Je te demande aussi de te pas t'inquiéter pour moi et de ne pas tenter de me retrouver.**_

_**Si je décide de quitter Forks c'est bien évidemment pour t'éviter de te torturer.**_

_**Tout ceci n'est pas de ta faute mais bien de la mienne, de mon humanité qui nous gâche l'existence.**_

_**Je veux que tu penses à toi.**_

_**Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.**_

_**L'avenir nous permettra peut-être de nous retrouver un jour. Peut-être.**_

_**Avec tendresse.**_

_**Bella.**_

Dans la foulée, je fis alors rapidement un sac de voyage avec uniquement le strict nécessaire en attendant que le taxi que j'avais commandé n'arrive.

Une fois conduite à Seattle, je pris un billet pour le premier avion à destination de Phoenix, jetant sans cesse des regards inquiets derrière mon épaule.

Je réussis à embarquer sans la moindre trace des Cullen à l'horizon, et pus enfin souffler de soulagement.

Me décider rapidement à rejoindre ma mère m'avait permis de leur échapper.

Malheureusement, bien que ma chère maman m'accueillit à bras ouvert, elle ne cessa de vouloir tout savoir sur Edward, sa famille, les raisons de notre rupture...

Pas vraiment le mieux lorsque vous essayez de changer de vie, d'oublier...

Si durant les deux premières semaines elle n'insista pas trop, une fois qu'elle eu jugé que j'avais eu assez de temps pour me "remettre", les questions fusèrent.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de la fuir au maximum, me promenant au hasard des rues, me vidant la tête tant bien que mal.

Le plus souvent, je ne rentrais que pour les repas.

Mais bien évidemment, je ne réussis pas à couper à l'interrogatoire et aux critiques.

"_Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça",_ "_Secoue-toi, reprends toi! La vie continue!_", "_D'après ce que tu me dis, ce garçon est parfait, alors pourquoi lui tournes-tu le dos?_", "_Il veut prendre soin de toi, que demander de plus?_"

Comment lui faire comprendre la réelle complexité de notre relation alors que je lui taisais le détail le plus significatif... J'avais envie de hurler! De lui faire savoir qu'Edward me considérait plus comme une chose à ne pas casser que comme une personne, qu'il m'étouffait avec sa prévenance et sa surveillance constante.

Alors sur un nouveau coup de tête, je décidai de tout claquer. Pas uniquement mon passé avec Edward, mais aussi ma famille qui me rappelait trop à lui.

De nouveau à l'aéroport, j'avais pris la direction de la première destination qui s'offrait à moi.

**Fin Flash-Back**

_- Je savais que je te trouverais là, murmura une voix que je commençais à ne connaître que trop bien, me tirant un sourire sincère. Tu rêvassais?_

Je levai mon regard chocolat sur mon visiteur **(P2)**. Brun, yeux noisette, un mètre quatre-vingt dix, et délicieusement musclé, je ne me lassais pas du spectacle.

_- David, soufflais-je alors qu'il se glissait dans mon dos, me prenant contre lui._

David... Que serai-je devenu sans lui...

Je déambulais de ville en ville, de pays en pays lorsque je l'avais rencontré.

Toronto, Vancouver, Lisbonne, Madrid, Seville... Toutes ses villes n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi lorsque j'avais posé les pieds à Sydney sur le sol Australien un an plus tard.

Une bien belle ville et enfin la joie de pouvoir de nouveau parler ma langue maternelle.

Je me souvenais de ma rencontre avec David comme si c'était hier. Je m'étais trouvée un coin tranquille aux bords de l'eau d'où j'avais une vue dégagée sur l'Harbour Bridge **(P3)**, le pont emblème de la ville. Je voulais à tout prix en garder un souvenir en le dessinant.

Le dessin. Une passion qui m'avait prise lors de mon premier voyage. Peu de sous en poche, je vivais au jour le jour et n'avais pas de quoi m'offrir un appareil photo. Mais j'avais pourtant souhaité plus que tout immortaliser chacun des endroits que j'avais foulés de mes pieds. Et comme j'avais découvert que je n'étais pas si mauvaise en dessin, il m'était plus facile de trouver quelques fonds pour investir dans du papier.

Puis lorsque j'avais vraiment commencé à manquer d'argent, j'avais réussi à vendre quelques esquisses, découvrant là mon nouveau gagne pain rapidement rentable.

Alors que je devais en être à ma deux ou troisième ébauche du monument, j'avais entendu des cliquetis en rafale qui m'avaient distrait. Et là un peu plus loin, perché dangereusement sur la balustrade, je l'avais vu.

Il m'avait captivé. Se tortillant dans tout les sens, il prenait des photos du pont. Je l'avais observé longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Il m'avait souri, j'avais fait de même.

Puis complètement diverti par ses agissements, j'en avais oublié le pont pour n'observer que cet inconnu atypique. Il ne calculait rien autour de lui, ignorant les regards médusés des passants qui le regardaient flâner à droite et à gauche, son appareil photo en main, s'arrêtant parfois au milieu d'une allée manquant de se faire emplafonner juste parce qu'il avait repéré un angle de vue qui le captivait.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'avais changé de feuille et mes doigts esquissaient déjà ce sur quoi mes yeux louchaient. Son visage était un véritable appel à l'artiste que j'étais.

Une mâchoire carrée que l'on avait envie de caresser d'un doigt, une barbe naissante assombrissant ses joues, un nez aquilin parfaitement dessiné qui surplombait des lèvres fines mais sensuelles, le tout éclairé par deux yeux noisette en amande constamment illuminés d'un éclat espiègle. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder, ébauchant rapidement les différentes expressions que je voyais se succéder sur son visage.

Sans trop savoir comment, on s'était retrouvé à la terrasse d'un café à parler sans plus prendre compte des heures qui défilaient. Le soir, il m'avait guidé dans les allées de Hyde Park, me parlant de sa passion pour la photo, de ses voyages. Je ne me lassais pas de l'écouter, et de partager avec lui ce que j'avais connu. Tout avec lui était si simple. Sa franchise, son ouverture d'esprit, son absence de tabous, tout était si différent de ce que j'avais connu auparavant, que je ne demandais qu'à en apprendre toujours d'avantage sur lui.

De fil en aiguille, on s'était revu plusieurs fois. Puis lorsqu'il avait parlé de partir pour Londres, je l'avais suivi. Je n'avais pas encore fait de séjour en Angleterre, et soudain l'idée de ne plus voyager seule me plaisait.

Puis l'inévitable se produisit. Il était si différent de tout ce que j'avais connu. De onze ans mon aîné, il avait un regard sur la vie à l'opposé du mien, et j'adorais ça. Nos discussions passionnées où le seul compromis que l'on trouvait était celui de l'oreiller. Il m'offrait du rêve, de l'aventure, du mouvement.

Avec lui je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger, et c'était ce qu'il me fallait.

Voilà deux mois que l'on s'était posé sur Paris, et on s'y plaisait.

A notre arrivée, David avait fait le tour des galeries spécialisées dans l'exposition de photos pour proposer son travail, et à sa grande surprise une de ses séries avait été choisie.

Une séance photo sur les côtes de la Manche qu'il m'avait fait faire un jour de grisaille bien venteux. Moi assise regardant le large les cheveux au vent, moi assise dessinant les falaises, ou encore moi marchant dans le sable telle une femme triste et solitaire, et les plus beau clichés, moi les pieds dans l'eau jouant avec les vagues.

Une séance privée, qu'il n'avait jamais pensé exposer. Mais avec mon accord, ça allait se faire! Vendre ses photos nous permettrait sans aucun doute de vivre aisément plusieurs mois!

_- Alors? Le questionnais-je. L'exposition se met en place?_

_- Oui, tout se passe plutôt bien. Il me laisse beaucoup de liberté, ce qui est très plaisant. Et toi, inspirée?_

Je hochais la tête avant de la poser sur son épaule, relevant le nez pour pouvoir l'observer:

_- J'aime Paris. C'est une ville pleine de mystères, de romantisme et de merveilles!_

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, baiser que je lui rendis avec ferveur.

_- On rentre, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne trompait personne sur ses intentions._

Je regardai mon dernier croquis à peine commencer, hésitante.

David commença alors à promener son nez dans mon coup, caressant ma peau de son souffle chaud. Comme je ne semblais pas vouloir bouger, il passa à la vitesse supérieure, remontant doucement vers mon oreille, parsemant sa trajectoire de petits bisous, suçotant même parfois. Puis il attrapa mon lob entre ses dents, me conduisant à ma perte. Je frissonnais, alors que lui mordillait, suçotait tout en murmurant des mots très suggestifs. Mon corps entier s'était embrassé et le réclamait. Me relevant, je lui pris la main en disant:

_- On rentre!_

Et on fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'à notre petit appartement, avec toutefois quelques poses baisers obligatoires au détour d'un coin de rue, ou dans une petite ruelle déserte, si bien quand passant la porte de notre immeuble, je n'étais que brasier.

Nous grimpions les trois étages jusqu'à notre mansarde située sous les toits. A peine la porte passée, que David me plaqua contre le mur, fermant le battant d'un coup de pied vif.

Déjà il fondait sur mon cou, respirant avidement ma fragrance alors que ses mains cherchaient mes poignets pour les rabattre au dessus de ma tête afin de me soumettre complètement à ses caresses.

Alors qu'il maintenait mes bras d'une main ferme, il fit descendre la libre le long de mon bras, de mon cou puis de mon flanc pour finalement la stopper sur mes fesses.

_- Tu es délicieuse, murmura-t-il entre deux suçons déposés sur l'arête de ma mâchoire._

Je me félicitai de la tenue que j'avais choisie au matin. Un petit short en jean dévoilant mes jambes assorti à un débardeur simple près du corps. Le tout donc assez évocateur de mes atouts féminins.

Sa main se mouvait sur ma peau, malaxant sans ménagement l'arrondi de mes fesses, puis elle remonta se plaçant dans le creux de mes reins pour mieux me plaquer contre lui. Je n'en pouvais plus, sa langue sur ma peau me rendait dingue! Je me débattis contre lui, intensifiant la friction de nos deux corps, ne faisant que m'embraser d'avantage cherchant à libérer mes mains.

Il finit par me lâcher, m'offrant un magnifique sourire comme lui seul savait le faire, formant de craquantes petites fossettes sur ses joues que je me dépêchai d'embrasser. Puis fourrant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je le poussai à quitter mon cou, dirigeant ses lèvres plus bas dans mon décolleté.

Il me laissa croire un instant que je le manipulais, mais finalement il m'échappa. Tombant à genoux, il prit l'un de mes mollets, conduisant ma jambe par dessus son épaule où il la laissa choir. Il se mit alors à embrasser la chaire tendre et brûlante de l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Plus il remontait vers mon entrejambe, plus ses baisers se faisaient chauds et humides.

Son nez finit par rencontrer le tissu rugueux de mon short, lui tirant un grognement impatient.

Relevant alors les yeux vers moi, je le vis glisser un doigt, puis deux sous la barrière de mon vêtement. Rapidement je le sentis frôler mon intimité à travers le fin tissu de mon shorty en dentelle.

Immédiatement mon corps lui répondit, s'arquant, se tendant d'avantage dans sa direction, s'offrant à lui sans résistance aucune. Sans quitter ses prunelles qui me fixaient, je perçus ses mains remonter jusqu'à la taille de mon bas, faisant habillement sauter le bouton de fermeture avant de l'entraîner vers mes pieds.

Prestement, il remit ma jambe en place sur son épaule, et enfouit son visage au creux de mes cuisses. De mon coté, j'en tremblai d'anticipation, m'attendant d'un instant à l'autre à ressentir la caresse d'abords douce puis plus rude de sa langue.

Il fut clément et ne me fit pas attendre. Il commença par embrasser mon bouton de rose, avant de se mettre à le suçoter. Puis comme s'il perdait toute contenance, il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur mon pubis changeant l'inclination de mon bassin pour que ma plus tendre partie lui soit entièrement soumise. Alors il l'embrassa, la suçota, la mordilla même parfois. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'un spasme me traversa annonciateur du désir qui grimpait en moi.

Mes jambes commençaient à avoir du mal à me soutenir et j'étais pantelante, cherchant mon souffle en dodelinant de la tête. Et comme si rien jusque là n'avait été suffisant pour lui, il introduisit ses doigts en moi, sans que sa bouche ne quitte mon centre nerveux.

_- Haaaaaan..._

C'était plus fort que moi, trop de vagues de délices me parcouraient. Il fallait que j'évacue ce trop plein de sensations et crier était le plus efficace. Mais ça ne fit que l'encourager, et il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements en moi.

_- Dav... Oh mon Dieu... Ouiiiiiii._

Comme d'habitude il avait su toucher en moi LA zone qui sans contexte me faisait chavirer. Un première orgasme puissance et délicieux m'emporta si fortement que je dus me rattraper à ses épaules pour ne pas que mes jambes me lâchent.

Il se releva, empoignant mes cuisses au passage, me soulevant pour m'attirer à lui. Je nouai alors mes pieds autour de sa taille et mes mains derrière sa nuque. Il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux et prit la direction de notre chambre.

Peu à peu je reprenais mes esprits. Je n'avais pas calculé que s'était contre le mur juste à coté de la porte d'entrée qu'on s'était arrêté.

Notre appartement était plutôt petit. Un petit studio avec mezzanine.

L'entrée donnait directement dans la plus grande pièce du logement **(P4)**. La pièce à vivre. Une surface claire et peu meublée ce qui lui conférait tout de même un certain charme et une bonne liberté de mouvement.

A droite une petite kitchenette, à gauche les toilettes et les escaliers conduisant à l'étage, en face l'espace salon où se trouvaient le canapé et le coin salle à manger.

J'aimais beaucoup cette pièce. On y avait le choix, manger à table ou sur un coin bar aménagé contre l'un des murs, ou encore cuisiner avant d'en quelques pas pouvoir se jeter dans le canapé face à la télé pour un câlin dans les bras de chéri.

L'étage ensuite était très cosy. Avec un escalier et des rambardes en bois, la mezzanine offrait une chambre tranquille tout en permettant un lien ouvert avec le rez-de-chaussée. Accolée à une petite salle d'eau avec douche italienne, nous avions ici un confort suffisant pour contenter nos âmes d'artiste.

Il franchit les marches rapidement, picorant mes épaules de baisers alors que de mon coté, je mordillais son lobe d'oreille. Je le savais friand de ça. A chaque fois que je voulais arriver à mes fins, il me suffisait de jouer avec son oreille et il finissait plus qu'open pour ce dont j'avais envie!

Une fois près du lit, il m'y posa debout avant de me retirer mon haut prestement. Ensuite, il se débarrassa dans un geste de l'ensemble de ses vêtements avant de me pousser doucement à m'allonger sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et instinctivement, j'ouvris les cuisses, l'invitant à s'y glisser, mais il ignora mon geste.

Il embrassa de nouveau mon cou, descendant vers mes seins. Il finit par trouver l'une de mes pointes durcies qu'il aspira et suçota avidement la mordant aussi sans ménagement me faisant cambrer sous la décharger de plaisir. Mon autre sein n'était pas en reste, il le pétrissait, attrapant parfois mon téton entre son pouce et son index pour le faire rouler entre ses doigts.

Mon bassin ondulait seul, sans que j'en contrôle les gestes. Il savait comment parler à mon corps sans aucun conteste. Je sentais mon intimité s'humidifier d'avantage au fil de ses caresses, et lorsque l'une de ses mains glissa vers le bas et qu'un de ses doigts frôla rapidement ma fente, je feulais de plaisir fourrageant dans ses cheveux pour tenter de me contenir.

Quand je le vis se désintéresser de ma poitrine, faisant mine de descendre de nouveau entre mes jambes, je m'offusquai bataillant contre ses bras pour prendre le dessus. Il finit par capituler dans un soupir lorsqu'autoritaire, je refermai une main ferme sur son membre faussement menaçante.

Alors docilement, il s'allongea sur le dos posant un bras sur ses yeux pudiquement.

Il me tira un rire. Ce mec était un véritable dieu du sexe, mais je n'avais jamais connu aussi pudique. Faut-il souligner au risque de me ridiculiser qu'il est le seul que j'avais connu intimement?

Il était pourtant d'avantage magnifique lorsque la jouissance crispait ses traits. Malheureusement, c'était un spectacle que je ne surprenais que rarement.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur son membre dressé. J'en approchai ma bouche, assez pour qu'il sente mon souffle rapide et brûlant sur sa peau fine, mais veillant à ne pas le toucher souhaitant le faire languir un minimum. Puis se fut au tour de ma langue de flatter sa longueur. Pour commencer une légère caresse de la pointe, puis ensuite une pression plus appuyé avec une succion bruyante de son gland qui le fit grogner. Et enfin je me lançai. Je le pris en bouche et le goûtai comme on savoure une glace crémeuse et alléchante. Tout en douceur, n'en ratant pas une miette.

Parfois David ne pouvait retenir sursaut, projetant son membre un peu plus au fond de ma gorge ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son plaisir, m'encourageant à accélérer le rythme. Mais rapidement, il me détourna de ma cible me plaquant face au matelas.

Posant une main entre mes omoplates, il m'obligea à poser le buste sur les draps frais tandis que son autre main maintenait mon bassin en hauteur alors que d'un genou, il écartait doucement mes cuisses. Ainsi positionnée, je lui offrais une vision très dégagée sur l'objet de ses désirs, et ça me fut confirmé lorsque je l'entendis lâcher un petit cri rauque alors que je sentais sa longueur aller et venir sur ma fente sans pour autant me pénétrer.

Je détestais et adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça. Cette manœuvre avait à la fois le don de me frustrer et de m'exciter au plus haut point. Je commençai alors à remuer mon arrière train de façon ostentatoire espérant enfin qu'il me prenne.

Il finit par m'exaucer. Pénétrant lentement et progressivement en moi, me maintenant toujours le buste sur le matelas. Il pressa le rythme et rapidement ma respiration devint irrégulière. Ses coups étaient profonds, et je les ressentais se répercuter dans tout mon corps.

Plus il accélérait, plus je devenais bruyante, serrant le drap dans mes mains crispées. Soudain, je le sentis relâcher sa prise sur mon dos, afin de pouvoir poser ses deux mains sur mon bassin pour mieux diriger ses coups. Immédiatement, j'en profitai pour me redresser un peu se qui changea l'angle de sa pénétration ne la rendant que plus délicieuse.

Mon plaisir montait crescendo et à en croire la respiration de David, c'était réciproque.

Soudain, il donna un coup plus puissant que les autres, qui me fit me redresser dans un cri.

David en profita pour m'attirer à lui. Sans qu'il ne cesse de se mouvoir en moi, ses mains quittèrent mes hanches pour se glisser sous mes aisselles à la recherche de mes seins. Lorsqu'il empoigna ma poitrine, il m'aida à me redresser, amenant mon dos contre son torse qu'il penchait légèrement en avant.

Ainsi positionnée, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait plus loin en moi, et tournant la tête sur un coté, je cherchai ses lèvres. Il comprit, et joignit nos bouches langoureusement alors que levant un bras, je passai une main derrière sa nuque afin d'approfondir notre étreinte.

C'était très -trop- bon. Je n'allai plus tenir longtemps. Je mordis mes lèvres dans une dernière tentative pour me contenir. Je le vis me sourire juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi pour me faire basculer sur le dos. Il reprit immédiatement sa place entre mes jambes, sa bouche déjà de nouveau occupée à torturer l'un de mes seins.

Le rythme reprit. Plus soutenu, plus profond. Cette fois je ne voulu pas retenir la jouissance. Je la laissai m'envahir, tremblante.

David me regardait les yeux brillants et nous fit basculer de sorte à ce que je me retrouve sur lui. Désirant entretenir le feu qui brûlait en moi, je me mis à onduler sur lui à peine cela me fut possible. Je crispai mes mains sur son torse, transpercée par les prémisses d'un orgasme. Alors, avec ce petit rictus qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il approchait de la jouissance, il empauma mes seins, les caressant, mouvant doucement son bassin en accord avec le mien intensifiant la profondeur de notre union.

Et là, je basculai dans le monde du plaisir pur. Tremblante, parcourue de frisson dans tout le corps.

_- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

A peine avais-je commencé à gémir qu'il me rejoignit au sommet dans un spasme violent le projetant au plus profond de mon ventre.

J'avais rejeté la tête en arrière, cherchant tant bien que mal de l'air. Je mis un moment avant de reprendre contenance, mais lorsque ce fut fait, je m'allongeai sur lui sans rompre notre union intime. Il noua instantanément ses bras autour de moi, caressant ma peau de son pouce tout en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Nous restions un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'aimais sa façon de gérer "_l'après sexe_". Il ne se sentait pas obligé de parler. Il me câlinait, rien d'autre. Et c'était largement suffisant car après une pareille prestation, il n'y aurait rien eu d'autre à dire que "parfait". Parfaitement parfait.

Puis il me conduisit dans la douche où l'on se savonna mutuellement. Alors qu'on se rhabillait, il me demanda:

_- Un dîner en ville ça te dit?_

Je le regardai surprise. Avec le loyer que nous demandait cet appartement, on n'avait pas eu la possibilité de s'offrir beaucoup d'extra. Puis je repensai à l'exposition qui approchait, et me dis qu'il avait du toucher une avance.

Je hochai la tête pour accepter, et c'est main dans la main qu'on quitta l'appartement.

Après un dîner dans un petit restaurant proposant des plats typiquement français, je le suppliai d'accepter une promenade en bords de Seine. Il se laissa faire docilement lorsque je le traînais sur le Pont Neuf pour y admirer de loin la Cathédrale Notre-Dame aux pieds de laquelle j'avais dessiné un peu plus tôt.

Le pont **(P5) **offrait une vue magnifique à cette heure de la journée. Il était déjà illuminé mais le soleil couchant apportait malgré tout sa luminosité rosée aux allures de compte de fée. Le ciel nuancé de différentes teintes de bleu toutes plus foncées les unes que les autres, le soleil couchant et les luminaires du pont se reflétaient dans l'eau donnant l'impression d'une ville floue sous Paris. J'étais sous le charme et telle une enfant, je regardais partout émerveillée.

C'est pour ça que je raffolais de Paris. Chaque jour, chaque heure, cette ville avait un visage différent. On ne s'y ennuyait jamais!

Scrutant les bords de Seine, je regardai les gens flâner malgré l'heure tardive. Je n'étais pas la seule que les attraits de Paris ensorcelaient.

Soudain je ne sais pas pourquoi mon regard accrocha un couple enlacé contre un parapet. Le jeune homme droit comme un "i" ne cillait pas et la jeune femme était pendue à son bras comme un enfant ne sachant pas nager s'accrocherait à une bouée.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à échanger quelques mots, je regardais leurs lèvres se mouvoir.

Pourquoi me semblaient-ils familier? Voilà que je perdais la boule...

Une voiture passa non loin d'eux sur la route légèrement surélevée et l'éclat des phares toucha leurs visages.

Non! Impossible!

Jasper! Alice!

Lâchant David, je me mis à courir comme une furie en direction de la promenade. Une fois sortie du pont, il me fallut descendre quelques marches pour rejoindre le quai. Déboulant comme une folle là où je les avais aperçus quelques secondes auparavant, je ne vis personne.

Tournant et retournant sur moi-même, je dévisageai tout les passants, espérant retrouver ses deux visages que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Mais rien... J'avais du rêver...

C'est dépité que David me trouva. Il eut l'intelligence de ne pas me poser de questions, mais je savais que ça viendrait tôt ou tard...

**°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°**

_Nous revoilà ! Alors ? Est-ce-que ça vous a plus ?_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, une suggestion, une supposition ou tout autre chose :p_

_Après réflexion, on va tenter le rythme d'une publication tous les 15 jours :)_

_A très vite! Tahicha et Carine._

11


	3. Chapitre2: Révélation

_Voilà le chapitre 2 tant attendu :)_

_Comme vous l'aurez deviné, 15 jours c'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire entre deux chapitres tout en conciliant nos emplois du temps :) Mais au moins, pour le moment on s'y tient :p_

_Comme pour le chapitre 1, il y aura des petites annotations vous invitant à aller consulter les photos d'illustration sur FB ( nos noms: **Carine Fanfic** et **Tahicha DreamWorld**) et quelques petites définitions signalées par des étoiles à retrouver en bas de page._

_Cette fois ci, nous n'avons pas mis de teaser entre les deux publications, mais nous tenterons de nous rattraper dans les 15 jours qui arrivent ;)._

_Et encore et toujours, nous vous rappelons aussi que notre fiction reste disponible sur les forums **LoveLemon-In-Fic** et **Damn-Addict-Lemon** où vous trouverez aussi bons nombres d'auteurs de fictions à fortes doses lémonées ainsi qu'une communauté chaleureuse._

_Et nous tenons aussi à rappeler que l**es personnages de Twilight** ne nous appartiennent pas et reste la propriété de **Stephenie Meyer**. Et oui, il fallait bien qu'on en parle, on avait oublié jusque là :p_

_Et maintenant place aux reviews!_

_**Silk-Sia:**_ N/T: Cooooooupine :) Nous te remercions pour ta review :) Tu supposes, mais supposes-tu juste? :p L'avenir le dira!

_**Canada02:**_Merci de ta review :) Et voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite! A bientôt!

_**Kyllia:**_ N/T: Merci pour cette review pleine d'enthousiasme :) Il nous en faudra toujours des comme ça pour avoir la pêche pour rester derrière son clavier alors qu'il fait 34°C dehors T_T N/C:Parle pour toi ^^ chez moi par moment il fait frisquet :-p

_**YeahxHell:**_ Merci à toi! La voilà la suite, alors à toi de nous laisser un avis des plus profond alors :p Bises

_**Lucile:**_ En espérant que cette histoire continuera à te plaire sur le long terme! N'hésite pas à toujours nous faire part de tes sentiments :)

50

_**Eliloulou:**_ Ah ba enfin! x) Tu as réussi à faire la route jusqu'à FF! Ma pauvre Eli... Ton planning ne t'épargne pas... J'espère que ce chapitre nouveau comblera ton envie de Paris :p Et Edward... Ah notre Edward... Il est... plein de surprises x) Tu verras en espérant que ça te fasse pas fuir :p N/C: Ah moi j'assume j'aime pas Edward mdr

_**Chrichri457:**_ On est contente d'avoir pu te prouver que parfois se diriger vers ce qu'on croit ne pas aimer nous offre quelques surprises ^^ Pourvu que la suite soit toujours aussi bien à tes yeux!

_**Nephtys56:**_ Merci et voilà la suite! Tu nous diras si c'est toujours aussi bien ;)

_**Jyca-Drussila:**_ Voilà une reviews qui met du baume au coeur! Et un peu la pression aussi :p J'espère que cette suite répondra à tes attentes :)

_**Annetoutsimplement:**_ N/T: Je me suis bien marrée en te lisant! Tu nous refais ça a chaque fin de chapitre? On est contente que le "Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé" ai été relevé x) C'était une idée de Carine et je dois dire que comme toutes ses idées, elle a fait mouche :)

Sinon nous somme ravis que ce lemon ai répondu à tes attentes :) N/C: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec la partie hautement sexy *-* j'ai trouver ça très.. envoûtant :-p

_**Elunea:**_ Tu es une des rares que l'apparition d'Alice réjouis ;p Jasper fait l'unanimité mais pas la Lily xD Aaaaah et ce cher David... J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant qu'on l'aime ;)

_**Lecholls:**_ Encore une que David a su conquérir! C'était un dur pari de commencer avec un personnage extérieur... On ne pensait pas qu'il vous plairait autant! Par contre on a compris qu'avec toi, il fallait qu'on fasse vite déguerpir la Alice :p Mais attends, elle est même pas encore arrivée x) Et ce délai :s Il va falloir s'y faire car pour concilier nos emplois du temps c'est ce qui nous est necessaire :/ J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

_**Celia brandon massen: **_David 1, Alice 0 x) Encoooore! Mais que vous a-t-elle fait? Aaaaaah toi aussi la Bella pas nunuche et qui se ramasse pas tout les 5 cm te plait ;) Bienvenue au club! Concernant le rythme c'est comme dit au dessus une necessité pour caler nos emplois du temps :/ En espérant que ce qui viendra te plairas tout autant.

_**Or elise:**_ Il est vrai qu'intégrer un nouveau personnage était un pari risqué. On espère que tu as quand même réussi à l'adopter ce pauvre petit David 3 Voilà la suite, mais résout-elle le mystère où l'épaissit-elle? Un peu des deux, qu'en penses-tu?

_**Oliveronica cullen massen:**_ Voilà la suiiiiiiite! Et oui un chapitre par semaine serait bien, mais pas possiiiiiible :( A très vite!

_On se retrouve en bas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°

POV Bella

Prostrée dans un coin de la salle d'exposition, je me faisais la plus discrète possible en griffonnant dans mon carnet de croquis.

Autour de moi c'était le chaos. L'exposition se peaufinait et les derniers arrangements se faisaient dans la précipitation et la tension. Malgré tout, David était le seul à être calme. Au milieu de la salle, il signait les bons de commande du traiteur tout en s'assurant du bon fonctionnement des opérations. D'une voix claire et posée, il donnait ses directives tout en me jetant un regard de temps à autre.

Voilà deux jours que j'avais perdu un peu les pédales sur le pont pensant avoir vu Alice et Jasper. Et tout autant de jour que le passé que je m'étais appliquée à oublier me revenait en pleine face.

Alors que je pensais avoir laissé tout ça derrière moi, le fait d'être persuadé de les avoir revus m'avait fait réaliser le manque que j'avais en moi.

En quittant cette petite ville pour fuir un amour étouffant et surprotecteur, j'avais en même temps mis un terme à ma relation avec ceux qui étaient devenus tout pour moi sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte.

Rapidement Carlisle et Esmée m'avait accepté, et j'avais trouvé en eux la présence, la douceur et la tendresse que mes parents peinaient à me donner faute de temps ou de disponibilité.

Sans parler d'Alice dont l'entrain, la bonne humeur et la gentillesse avaient fait d'elle ma meilleure amie, compensant les grognements incessants de Rosalie à mon encontre!

Et Emmett! Aaaaah cet Emmett, un phénomène à lui tout seul... Un humour de troll, une carrure de garde du corps, et la chaleur d'un nounours, toujours là pour me rassurer, me réconforter... comme un grand-frère le coté chiant en moins. Quoi que!

J'avais compensé ce vide par une cadence de voyage et de découverte affolante, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Puis j'avais découvert le dessin et là mon esprit avait été entraîné dans un monde où les Cullen n'avaient jamais existé. Et comme pour parfaire la vie que je m'étais construite, j'avais rencontré David en oubliant alors jusqu'à la trace de mon premier amour.

Mais aujourd'hui mon monde de sûreté s'effondrait. Les questions fusaient. L'espoir de les retrouver se mélangeait à la peur de leur réaction.

Avaient-ils compris et accepté mon départ sans un mot pour eux? J'aurais tellement aimé leur dire au revoir, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Jamais ils ne m'auraient laissé partir.

Et ensuite comment allaient-ils considérer ma nouvelle vie de vagabonde? De l'abandon de mes études? Qu'allaient-ils en penser? Et qu'avaient-ils bien pu s'imaginer de mon avenir?

Au final, je ne savais rien de ce que mon départ avait pu éveiller chez eux...

Qu'avais-je provoqué? A aucun moment je n'avais cherché à le savoir, trop appliquée à me concentrer sur ma petite personne.

Comment Carlisle et Esmée avaient-ils vécu la souffrance d'Edward après ma "fugue"? En avait-il vraiment souffert? Ou seraient-ils tous en colère?

Et Alice? Resterait-elle la même vis à vis de moi? Cette même petite pile électrique entraînante, affectueuse et amicale après ce que j'avais fait à son "frère"?

Et Edward... Etait-il là avec eux?

Car si je m'imaginais avoir revu Alice et Jasper, le reste de la famille n'était peut-être pas loin.

Avait-il réussi à tourner la page, lui qui se reprochait si facilement les plus petits malheurs du monde? Et s'il était là, comment se comporterait-il face à David?

Jetant un œil sur la page que je noircissais, j'y aperçu une énième esquisse du visage de Jasper. Il y affichait l'un des rares sourires que je l'avais vu faire. Un de ses sourires tendres et amoureux qu'il destinait à Alice et qui illuminait gracieusement son visage, le rendant plus magnifique encore si cela était vraiment possible.

Remontant en arrière, je détaillais mes croquis un par un. Beaucoup était d'Alice. J'avais réussi malgré le temps à reproduire à l'identique son air bienveillant et ses cheveux à la coiffure courte mais travaillée.

Il m'apparaissait alors évident que malgré tout que ce que j'avais essayé de me faire croire, les Cullen avaient toujours fait partie intégrante de moi...

_-Tu émerges, me demanda David en se glissant à mes cotés, assis à même le sol._

Comme je le regardais sans comprendre, il reprit:

_- Tu ne lèves quasiment plus le nez de ton carnet depuis quelques jours, et c'est à peine si tu me calcules..._

_- Je suis désolé, commençais-je avant de m'interrompre sans savoir trop quoi lui dire._

_- J'ai fini, reprit-il. Tout est prêt pour l'inauguration. Tu veux regarder ce que ça donne, et après je t'emmène manger un morceau?_

Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'inviter à faire de même. J'acceptais son soutient sans hésiter lui offrant un regard plein de gratitude pour la compréhension dont il faisait part.

Étrangement son entrain pour l'exposition de son travail réussi à me faire sortir de ma transe. L'entendre me justifier les places et les titres qu'il avait donné à ses photos m'entraînais à partager sa hâte.

_- Et là, dit-il en me désignant le plus large des murs d'où pendait un énorme drap, sera dévoilé le soir même ma photo maîtresse._

Comme je faisais mine de soulever un coin de tissu, il m'attira à lui:

_- Hop, hop,hop, il s'agit d'une surprise pour TOUT le monde charmante demoiselle._

Levant les yeux vers lui, je tentais une moue attendrissante, mais ne récoltais que des francs éclats de rire.

_- Bien tenté Bellissima, allez viens allons manger._

Il saisit un sac à dos où il glissa le nécessaire à dessin qui ne me quittait jamais, et me prit par les épaules en m'entraînant dehors.

A l'extérieur la nuit tombait déjà et l'air était frais.

_- Il est si tard, remarquais-je. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé!_

David ne répondit pas, me gratifiant d'un sourire, mais un drôle d'éclat traversa ses yeux. Désapprobation? Reproche? Accusation?

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher à comprendre qu'il détournait la tête.

Il me guida en silence jusqu'à la place de la Concorde **(P1)** où nous achetions deux menus hot-dog à l'un des nombreux marchants ambulants présents avant de choisir d'aller manger confortablement installés dans la grande roue du Jardin des Tuileries.

La vue y était magnifique **(P2)**, et une fois nos repas avalés, David profita de la pause que fit la roue pour prendre quelques clichés des alentours avec l'appareil qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. J'eus aussi la possibilité de tracer quelques esquisses des jardins typiquement français conduisant jusqu'au musée du Louvre d'un coté et offrant un vue magnifique de l'avenue des Champs-Elysées de l'autre.

Alors que le manège se remettait en route, je soupirais d'aise. Ce petit break tel que nous en faisions souvent depuis qu'on se fréquentait m'avait vraiment permis de me reprendre et j'en vins à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt.

Une fois à terre, je me laissais aller contre David, profitant un peu de sa chaleur alors que la fraîcheur de la nuit tombait sur Paris. Il me sentit frissonnante, et se mit à me frotter le dos d'une main tout en me faisant marcher.

Comme il ne prenait pas la direction de notre chez nous, je fus surprise. Mais alors qu'il m'entraînait d'un pas décidé sur les bords de Seine prenant une direction que je ne connaissais que trop bien, je me laissais guider.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me félicitais de ne pas m'être trompée. David nous faisait passer sur le Pont Neuf, conduisant à l'île de la Cité aux pieds de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame qui brillait de milles feux dans la nuit tombante **(P3)**.

Sur les marches conduisant à l'intérieur, un gardien repoussait les badauds qui cherchaient malgré l'heure tardive à entrer. Cependant lorsqu'il vit David, il fit un léger signe de la tête et nous ouvrit l'un des lourds bâtant donnant sur l'intérieur.

J'étais trop scotchée par le spectacle merveilleux qu'offraient la voûte et les vitraux pour parler.

Marchant dans l'allée centrale de la Nef (*), je tournoyais sur moi même, en prenant plein les yeux. Tout ici était splendide, féerique et rempli d'histoire. Du bout des doigts, je frôlais les sièges de part et d'autre de l'allée, mes yeux se perdant à détailler les grandes arcades supportant les tribunes au dessus desquelles scintillaient les vitraux aux milles couleurs.

J'imaginais sans mal les messes d'époque. Le bas peuple au rez-de-chaussée assis dans la Nef, les riches dans les tribunes dominants comme à leur habitude, et les hommes d'Église se recueillant dans le Chœur derrière le Grand-Hôtel.

Je suis persuadée que j'aurai adoré vivre à cette époque. J'aurai été une femme d'artiste, le suivant au grès de ses commandes, me régalant de la beauté de ses créations, vivant simplement de ce que la vie aurait bien voulu m'offrir.

Me tournant en me détachant avec difficulté de la contemplation des Stalles (**) du Chœur et de leurs Dais (***) magnifiquement sculptés dans le bois, je fis face aux sièges de prières. David et moi semblions si petits, comme noyés dans cette immense espace. En levant les yeux plus hauts devant moi, j'aperçus le Grand Orgue derrière lequel se dessinait l'une des Rosaces vitrifiées du monument, dont les couleurs sublimées par un spot extérieur illuminaient de mille éclats colorés les tuyaux en étain de l'instrument.

_- C'est splendide!_

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. David se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça par la taille, collant son front contre le mien.

_- La surprise te plait? Demanda-t-il._

_- Il n'y a aucun mot pour dire ce que je ressens._

_- Je ne t'ai jamais vu rentrer ici alors que tu n'avais de cesse d'en dessiner l'extérieur. Je savais que cet endroit te captivait, et j'ai eu envie de vivre cette découverte avec toi._

_- Pourquoi de nuit, soufflais-je le regardant dans les yeux._

_- Pour la tranquillité, pour qu'on partage tout ça rien que nous deux... et surtout parce que le plus gros du cadeau est encore à venir, répondit-il dans un sourire._

Je haussais un sourcil alors que se décollant de moi, il m'entraîna vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il fit un signe au gardien, et comme si les deux hommes s'étaient entendus avant ce soir, le veilleur nous conduisit jusqu'aux pieds d'un escalier en pierre.

_- Ne tardez pas trop et faites attention, ordonna l'homme avant de nous tourner le dos pour s'éloigner._

_- Comment l'as-tu convaincu de nous laisser rentrer, chuchotais-je alors que nous grimpions les marches nous tenant fermement par la main._

_- L'argent fait des miracles, répondit David._

Je manquais de le faire tomber lorsque je le tirais en arrière le forçant à me regarder:

_- Tu l'as payé? Grognais-je. Et avec quel argent?_

_- Du calme Bellisima, rigola-t-il. Je sais qu'on a souvent du se serrer la ceinture, mais avec cette expo, ça n'est plus la peine. Et puis tu vaux largement le prix que j'y ai mis. Crois-moi! Finit-il dans un sourire charmeur qui me fit capituler instantanément._

Il m'entraîna doucement à reprendre notre montée et nous arrivions finalement à un palier, la "Grande Galerie" indiquait un panneau touristique. D'ici grâce à l'éclairage de nuit du monument, on voyait aisément les chimères qui ornaient les façades. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder dans ma contemplation, car David me força à traverser l'espace et me conduisit jusqu'à un petit escalier en bois.

_- Grimpe, ordonna-t-il. Je reste derrière._

Une fois en haut, je ne pus retenir un cri d'admiration. Je me trouvais juste à coté de la cloche la plus réputée de France. La Cloche Emmanuelle. Et encore ce n'était que le début de mes surprises, car en pivotant légèrement sur moi-même et gravissant une dernière série de marches, j'eus carrément le souffle coupé.

Là devant moi c'était la vue de tout Paris. D'un coté, la Seine et ses ponts avec en fond la Tour Eiffel **(P4)**; de l'autre, l'Hotêl de Ville et le beau Paris **(P5)**. Le tout brillait, scintillait, étincelait sous les lumières artificielles dans la nuit qui se faisait noire à présent.

Et de mon point d'observation, on se serait presque cru dans un univers magique, assis sur un nuage.

David se colla dans mon dos, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, nouant ses mains sur mon ventre. Nous restions un moment silencieux, admirant ce qui s'offrait à nous, vivant cet instant privilégié ensemble sans être dérangé.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait tenu à me conduire ici de nuit, sans touriste. Ainsi posé, j'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde avec lui. C'était apaisant, romantique, grisant.

Me tournant face à lui, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour aller embrasser ses lèvres. Il me répondit sans attendre, soufflant d'aise.

_- Je te retrouve, murmura-t-il avant de blottir son nez dans mon cou._

De quoi parlait-il? Il divaguait?

_- Tu étais si lointaine ces derniers jours. J'avais peur que tu ne cherches à me quitter..._

Me cambrant un peu sans quitter la chaleur de ses bras, je cherchais à saisir les expressions de son visage. Mais il était calme et neutre... comme tout le temps. N'était-ce pas pour ça que je l'avais laissé entrer dans ma vie?

Comme je ne disais rien, il reprit:

_- Tu vas m'en parler?_

_- De? Demandais-je._

Et bien quoi... On peut bien essayer de passer à coté des sujets qui fâchent...

_- De ce qui s'est passé sur ce pont. Je t'ai laissé choisir le moment de m'en parler, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fallu que j'entreprenne pour te sortir de ta bulle._

_- David je... C'est compliqué._

_- …_

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point j'avais pu être distante par rapport à lui.

Pour la première fois, je lu quelque chose sur son visage. Et ça m'apparaissait tellement clairement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. De la déception. Il me regardait déçu.

Me détournant de lui, je posais mes mains sur le parapet. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Repenser à mon passé avait été une chose, mais mettre des mots dessus en était une autre. Et j'allais devoir y mettre la forme en choisir précautionneusement mes mots. Il m'était impossible de tout lui dire d'abords pour sa propre sécurité, ensuite parce qu'il me prendrait sûrement pour une folle si je me mettais à parler de vampires. Et puis comment réagirait-il à la description d'un premier amour aussi fusionnel que le fut le mien? Non, je devais rester vague tout en lui laissant suffisamment d'informations pour le rassurer.

_- Je vivais à Forks, une petite ville de l'Etat de Washington aux États-Unis._

Je le sentis reporter toute son attention sur moi, mais il eut l'intelligence de ne pas parler et de ne pas chercher à me toucher. Avec tact, il attendait que je reprenne la parole.

_- Le nouveau mari de ma mère venait de se voir attribuer un nouveau job. Comme elle était malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir le suivre dans ses déplacements, elle m'a envoyé chez mon père. C'était un peu minable là bas... Mon père n'était jamais là, il bossait tout le temps et... Et puis j'ai rencontré un garçon, j'en suis tombée follement amoureuse, mais cette histoire était morte avant d'avoir existé... Du coup ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je t'en parle._

_- Il a du te faire du mal pour que tu plaques tout, souffla David plus proche de moi que je le pensais._

_- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais partie à cause de lui, répliquais-je grognon qu'il m'ai percé à jour. Mais non, il ne pas fait de mal. C'est juste que... parfois des choix paraissent évidents. Ce fut le cas cette fois là, je devais partir._

_- Et sur ce pont, tu l'as revu... C'est ça?_

Je sus que je pouvais de nouveau lui faire face. Parler d'Alice et Jasper me serait plus facile et j'aurai moins d'émotion à masquer.

_- Non. Sa sœur... Enfin je n'en suis pas sûr. C'était si furtif que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé._

_- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? J'aurais pu comprendre, te soutenir, peut-être même t'aider à les chercher._

_- C'est difficile, rigolais-je en lui attrapant les mains. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir les revoir. J'ai tourné la page. Je t'ai trouvé, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non?_

Il me fixa un instant avant de m'embrasser en signe de capitulation alors que de mon coté, je me détendais. Je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie, et étrangement même si je lui en avais peu dit, je me sentais plus légère.

Il avait cet effet là sur moi. Libérateur.

Rapidement le baiser de réconciliation s'enflamma. Les mains de David gourmandes et avides parcouraient mon dos me tirant de délicieux frissons avant de descendre sur mes fesses qu'elles pressèrent. Puis il me tira d'avantage à lui, m'insufflant une petite impulsion, m'invitant dans ses bras.

Je ne me fis pas prier et le laissais me soulever, m'enroulant instinctivement autour de lui en une étreinte solide afin qu'il puisse récupérer l'usage de ses mains. Chose qui ne tarda pas. Déjà ses doigts chauds se glissaient sur la peau frissonnante de mon dos, relevant mon tee-shirt au passage.

Nos lèvres ne se lâchaient que pour nous permettre de reprendre de l'air et, avec un grognement de délice, il me plaqua contre la pierre des tours.

_- Arrrrrrg._

Je mordis sa lèvre doucement en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Le froid de la pierre si différent de la chaleur du corps de mon amant fut presque douloureux.

Un éclat de désir pur transperça son regard alors qu'il passait sa langue là ou quelques secondes plutôt j'avais mordu.

_- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en embrassant l'arête de ma mâchoire._

Machinalement je peignais ses cheveux de mes doigts, gênée mais à la fois ravie. Pour ne pas avoir à répondre avec des mots, je tirais un peu sur sa tignasse l'obligeant à incliner la tête sur le coté et mes dents allèrent trouver son lobe d'oreille et jouèrent avec.

En réponse, il ronronna bestialement tout en crispant ses mains dans mon dos. Je sentis ses ongles entamer ma peau et loin d'en souffrir, je soupirai d'aise, me délectant du frisson que cela éveilla le long de mon échine.

_- Tu me rends fou Bella, dit David sa voix bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée._

Je rigolai enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Pas parce que je me moquais, mais parce que c'était réciproque. Il me rendait dingue comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Je savais que pour lui je ferai n'importe quoi ou irai n'importe où. Il était la moitié de moi qu'il avait fallu que je trouve pour filer droit, et même là alors que ce passé que je fuyais semblait me rattraper, il était encore une fois celui qui me maintenait à flot.

_- Je t'aime._

Ses mots m'échappèrent et nous surprirent autant l'un que l'autre. On n'avait jamais parlé sentiments tous les deux. Entre artiste un peu volage qu'on était, on ne s'était jamais fait de promesses, pourtant lâcher ces mots me semblait le plus naturel du monde.

_- Moi aussi ma belle. Moi aussi et depuis la première seconde, dit-il avec son sourire à tomber._

Puis il me reposa à terre, sans desserrer son étreinte autour de moi et il m'embrassa tendrement. Pour la première fois ce baiser n'annonçait pas du sexe à venir, mais sonnait plutôt comme une promesse silencieuse.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et avec un signe de tête en direction des escaliers, j'acceptai de redescendre, convaincue d'avoir retrouvé le chemin à suivre.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour même de l'ouverture de l'exposition:

_- Mais où est le champagne, s'inquiéta un petit bout de femme sortant d'un amont de caisse contenant des bouteilles de vin tout en brassant de l'air avec ses bras._

Assise un peu plus loin, je griffonnais dans mon coin en essayant de ne gêner personne.

_- Camille, commença David en la saisissant par les épaules. On respire et on se calme. J'ai besoin de toutes vos capacités!_

Il parlait dans un français parfait et gardait un petit accent _so british _que j'aimais beaucoup. Mais le plus remarquable, c'était qu'en ce jour, il était encore et de loin le plus calme de la galerie. Tous les autres courraient dans tout les sens, se rentraient même dedans parfois, mais David lui restait parfaitement maître de lui même. Un bloc-note en main, il pointait les livraisons lorsqu'elles arrivaient, dirigeait gentiment les livreurs, répondait aux appels de dernières minutes.

Me relevant, je m'approchais d'eux:

_- Un souci, demandais-je._

_- Non pas le moindre, répondit David. Un petit coup de panique c'est tout. _Puis il reprit à l'intention de sa collaboratrice:_ Camille, souvenez-vous que nous avions finalement renoncé au champagne, préférant des boissons moins délicates au service tel que le vin..._

Instantanément la jeune femme se détendit et se confondit en excuses. David me regarda blasé et je décidais de prendre un peu les choses en main, lui laissant le coté technique.

Me saisissant d'une caisse, je demandais à Camille de me montrer où les stocker. Elle me dirigea vers une petite pièce maintenue au frais où se trouvaient aussi plusieurs réfrigérateurs.

Je l'aidais ainsi à tout ranger sur des étagères prévues à cet effet, surveillant David qui du coin de l'œil révisait avec un technicien la position des spots qui illuminaient ses photos.

Alors que je le rejoignais en fin de matinée, son portable sonna et il s'excusa un moment. Je le vis revenir fortement contrarié. Il m'expliqua que le traiteur venait de le lâcher.

_- Il a le droit de faire ça? Demandais-je scandalisée._

_- Je n'avais pas signé le contrat, dit David dépité. On avait bien accroché, et il m'avait dit qu'on verrait tout ça lorsqu'il arriverait pour faire sa mise en place._

_- Mais et les bons de commande? Quémandais-je._

_- Ils n'ont aucunes valeurs juridiques... Et puis quand bien même j'aurai un recours possible, la soirée serait foutue, répondit-il._

_- Comment va-t-on se débrouiller? Me renseignais-je au bord de la panique._

_- Je vais tenter d'appeler quelques traiteurs et si je n'obtiens rien, je me déplacerai pour avoir plus de poids. Je finirais bien par en trouver un qui pourra me dépanner. Si ce n'est pas pour le service, il me faut au minimum trouver de quoi caler l'estomac du monde qui est attendu._

Encore une fois sa maîtrise de lui m'étonnait. Car s'il avait laissé pointer sa contrariété, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui attendait une centaine de personnes pour la soirée sans avoir l'assurance de leur fournir la prestation promise.

_- Bella, reprit-il tout en dégainant déjà son téléphone portable et me tendant une feuille. C'est la liste des petites choses qu'il reste à faire. Tu veux bien superviser?_

Saissisant le papier, je lu:

_**- Plier les programmes**_

_**- Mettre en place l'estrade et le micro (+mise au point du son)**_

_**- Mettre en place les tables buffets**_

Alors que j'allais répondre, je vis qu'il s'était déjà éloigné, le téléphone à l'oreille. Me tournant vers Camille, je lui montrai la liste afin qu'elle en sache autant que moi. Ensemble et profitant de la présence du technicien encore en train de manier les lumières, nous décidons de commencer par monter la petite estrade que le directeur de la galerie mettait à disposition de ses artistes.

Lorsque vint le temps de tester le micro, je fus choisi comme "voix". Étonnamment je décidais d'en profiter pour faire retomber la pression, trouvant l'ambiance bien trop tendue. Alors lorsque le technicien me fit signe de parler, je choisis plutôt de chantonner pour ne pas dire écorcher une chanson.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai sur l'estrade à me dandiner sans la moindre gêne tout en fredonnant gaiement la chanson "Clocks" de Coldplay. Rapidement mon petit numéro de cirque fit son effet, et bien après que les arrangements de son furent finis, je continuai mon show.

Alors que se jouaient les derniers accords, je bondissais derrière mon micro, jouant avec mes cheveux les envoyant balader dans tout les sens. Et lorsque les dernières notes se turent, je me laissais glisser avec elle, tombant à genou sur le bois du sol, la tête en avant, le visage masquée par ma cascade de cheveux retournés. Les employés de la galerie s'étaient regroupés autour de moi et ils accueillirent ma fin de prestation sous les sifflements ravis et les applaudissements.

Lorsque je décidais qu'il était temps de me relever le regard de David fut le premier que je croisai. J'en fus surprise alors qu'il y a quelques minutes seulement, je l'avais encore vu à travers la vitrine déambuler sur le trottoir en pleine conversation téléphonique.

Il me regardait avec un sourire moqueur et séducteur en même temps si bien que je me sentis m'enflammer en réponse. Puis il forma des mots de ses lèvres, et je dus me concentrer pour saisir son silencieux:

_- C'est pour ça que je t'aime._

Je rougis comme une tomate, et frémis d'impatience en le voyant s'approcher de mon perchoir. Debout sur l'estrade, je le dominais d'une bonne tête tout en frémissant d'impatience, espérant qu'il me touche. Mais il y avait du monde, trop de monde, et bien que l'éclat de ses yeux reflète à merveille ce que je ressentais, il resta calme et se contenta de me prendre par la taille pour me faire tournoyer avant de me poser au sol. Puis il embrassa chastement mes lèvres, me pressant doucement contre lui.

Il finit par rompre notre étreinte en se raclant la gorge pour dire à la ronde:

_- La pause est finie. Il ne nous reste plus grand chose à faire, alors restons concentrés._

Les gens s'exécutèrent rapidement et il reprit rien que pour moi:

_- J'ai réussi à avoir un rendez-vous chez plusieurs traiteurs qui n'ont rien pu me promettre avant de m'avoir vu. Je vais donc m'absenter le restant de l'après-midi._

_- Tu vas y arriver, dis-je attrapant sa main._

_- Je l'espère. Et je sais que je laisse la galerie entre de bonnes mains, finit-il avec un clin d'œil._

Il m'embrassa de nouveau après m'avoir donné quelques instructions supplémentaires et me quitta rapidement.

A peine fut-il partit que le technicien nous quitta à son tour ayant finit les réglages de l'éclairage. Il me donna cependant quelques indications à suivre en cas de soucis.

Camille me rejoignit et nous enchaînions avec l'organisation de la cuisine pour que le traiteur y retrouve facilement les ustensiles dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Verre à vin d'un coté, verre à eau de l'autre et à portée de mains, des serviettes en tissus que nous avions pliées et joliment enjolivées d'un nœud de satin.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je veillai à ce que l'eau et les jus de fruit soit bien placés dans les réfrigérateurs. Une fois cela fait, on se rendit dans la réserve pour en extirper quelques tables hautes que nous dispatchions à certains endroits jugés stratégiques de la salle. Montée sur un pied avec un plateau en verre, ses tables apportaient une dose de chic supplémentaire à l'endroit déjà rendu élégant grâce à ses lumières tamisées savamment étudiées.

Jetant un œil sur ma montre, je grimaçai en voyant qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures. Il ne nous restait plus grand chose à faire, mais il me fallait me dépêcher pour avoir le temps de me préparer et être fin prête à dix-neuf heures, heure d'ouverture.

Prêtant main forte à Camille, je m'installai pour plier les programmes, mais bien vite elle saisit mon impatience, et m'ordonna de rentrer me préparer insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour finir cette dernière tâche.

Je ne me fis pas prier, et pris la direction de notre appartement tout en tentant de joindre David. Comme il ne répondait pas, je décidais de lui laisser un message:

_- David, je rentre pour me préparer. Comme il se fait tard et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je vais te déposer ta tenue à la galerie des fois que tu arrives juste avant l'heure. Je te rejoindrais à dix-neuf heures. A plus tard._

Un aller-retour à la galerie plus tard, et je me retrouvai sous la douche, me délectant de la chaleur de l'eau qui emportait toute la tension qui m'habitait. Je repensai à la tenue que j'avais choisie pour David un sourire aux lèvres. Et dire que quand je lui avais demandé ce qu'il comptait porter, il m'avait montré sa personne d'une main, sous-entendant qu'il irait en jean/basket...

Cet homme avait beau être un artiste fantastique et un amant fabuleux, lorsqu'il s'agissait de vêtements, il n'y avait plus personne. Prenant les devants, j'avais profité d'une journée de libre où David avait été sollicité par les gérants de la galerie, pour aller flâner dans les boutiques parisiennes. Quoi de plus agréable que du lèche-vitrine pour profiter d'une douce après-midi ensoleillée? Je n'avais eu aucun mal à trouver nos deux tenues dans de petites boutiques offrant des tissus de qualité pour un prix raisonnable. Ne dit-on pas que Paris est la capitale de la mode?

Voulant respecter son coté décontracté, j'avais alors opté pour un simple tee-shirt blanc avec un col en V qui mettrait sa musculature en avant, sur lequel tomberait une veste de costume légère en flanelle noire effet froissé **(P6)**, le tout combiné à un pantalon noir cintré tombant sur des chaussures de ville bien cirées. J'étais impatiente de voir le résultat!

Me secouant un peu, je me hâtais de me sécher avant de me glisser dans un string des plus mini. La robe que j'avais choisie ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour les sous-vêtements. En organza, tissu fin et léger, elle arborait un dos nu qui interdisait tout soutien-gorge.

M'y glissant, je passais la bretelle asymétrique sur mon épaule, sentant dans la foulée le bustier épouser ma poitrine à la perfection et le doux tissu tomber le long de mes jambes.

Me pavanant devant la glace, je me félicitais de mon choix de robe. Moi qui avais toujours tendance à être trop garçonne, ce soir j'affichais fièrement tous mes atouts féminins.

La cambrure de mes reins laissée à vue de tous par ce dos nu plongeant, l'arrondi de ma poitrine délicieusement galbée par ce bustier cintré, la finesse de ma taille épousée fidèlement par la délicatesse de la matière, et la peau laiteuse et brillante de mes jambes rendues visible par la fente de la robe s'ouvrant jusqu'à mi-cuisse **(P7)**.

Je voulais faire honneur à David! Lui prouver que j'étais digne de lui.

En me maquillant légèrement, je ne pus retenir un rire. Si Alice me voyait aujourd'hui, elle serait sûrement surprise! Relevant mes cheveux d'une main, j'hésitai puis les laissai finalement retomber en cascade ondulée sur mes épaules. David ne me répétait-il pas sans cesse qu'il les préférait libres?

Il ne me restait à présent qu'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre la galerie si je ne voulais pas être en retard. J'appelai donc pour qu'on m'envoi un taxi. En l'attendant, j'enfilais prestement des chaussures argentées à talons hauts et quelques accessoires dans les mêmes tons.

Au moment où la voiture klaxonna aux pieds de l'immeuble pour s'annoncer, je jetai un dernier regard dans le miroir et offris un sourire encourageant à mon reflet avant de disparaître dans les escaliers filant vers cette soirée qui probablement changerait notre vie.

Nous qui vivions au jour le jour sans savoir de quoi demain serait fait, pourrions sans doute prochainement vivre sans plus nous soucier de nous rationner.

POV David

Après deux rendez-vous sans résultat, je sortais enfin avec un avis positif de chez un traiteur. Alors que je commençais franchement à désespérer, j'étais arrivé chez le troisième et dernier professionnel ayant accepté de me rencontrer dans l'urgence, et croyez au destin ou pas, mais entre mon appel et mon arrivée, il avait eu un désistement!

Une réunion d'associés reportée et le traiteur avait vu lui rester sur les bras une énorme quantité de petits feuilletés, de multiples sortes de toast et de verrines raffinées, alors imaginez son soulagement lorsque je m'était pointé en quémandant au dernier moment des mets semblables!

A présent, sur le trottoir devant sa boutique, je le regardais charger ses plats dans la chambre froide de son camion. Il avait proposé de me reconduire jusqu'à la galerie tout en livrant ce qui m'arrangeait grandement, m'évitant les frais d'un taxi et me permettant de garder un œil sur sa précieuse cargaison.

En attendant, je décidais de passer un coup de fil à la galerie mais m'aperçus que Bella avait cherché à me joindre. Je fus tenté de la rappeler sans écouter son message, mais me rappelai à quel point elle avait horreur que je fasse ça et consultai donc ma messagerie.

Son message me fit sourire. Elle pensait vraiment à tout.

Faisant un point sur l'heure, je me rendis compte que son initiative de m'amener ma tenue à la galerie n'était pas de trop, j'y arriverai probablement juste à temps.

L'un des deux hommes qui feraient le service vint m'annoncer que le camion était sur le départ, et je pris place à l'avant.

Le chemin fut étonnamment rapide et à peine le camion à l'arrêt que je sautais dehors pour entrer dans la galerie. L'éclairage y était déjà allumé tel qu'il le sera durant toute la soirée. Mes photos baignaient dans une luminosité dorée qui réchauffait chaleureusement la grande pièce, cependant toutes mise en valeur par des petits spots les baignant d'une lumière directe.

_- Monsieur, s'annonça Camille en arrivant à mes cotés._

Tournant lentement sur moi même, j'admirais le travail de Bella. Elle avait su choisir les endroits les plus proches de mes photos phares pour y apposé ses tables. C'était parfait!

_- Camille, tout est exactement tel que je le voulais._

Elle me répondit par un sourire timide lorsque je la regardais.

_- Je vous ai laissé votre tenue dans la réserve, dit-elle._

_- Merci. Les programmes sont prêts? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander._

_- Oui Monsieur. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller vous changer pendant que je guide le traiteur et m'assure qu'il dispose de tout ce dont il a besoin?_

Je hochais la tête la remerciant du regard avant de tourner les talons. Dans la réserve m'attendait une housse à vêtement que je me dépêchai d'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris un pantalon et une veste de costume. Bella était bien passée par là! Moi qui avait espéré qu'elle avait accepté sans broncher ma proposition de jean/chemise débraillée, je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'œil.

Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix. Rapidement je me changeais et fut étonnée de me sentir si confortablement bien dans ce genre de vêtements. Au moins, elle m'avait épargné la chemise guindée! Le pantalon noir me plaisait étrangement. Il valorisait ma musculature, et éclairé par le blanc du tee-shirt me faisait paraître presque plus grand. Décidément ma compagne avait vraiment du goût, et me surprendrait toujours.

Lorsque je me saisis de la veste, un objet tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Me penchant, je ramassais... une brosse! Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Bella et sa subtilité! Cherchant une surface pouvant me faire office de miroir, je remis un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux mi-long.

Une fois fait, il était temps pour moi d'aller jouer le maître de cérémonie. Je regagnai donc la salle d'exposition, avant de me rapprocher de l'entrée. Camille y faisait déjà le pied de grue proche des portes, une pile de programme prête à être distribuée dans les mains.

_- Il est l'heure Monsieur, me dit-elle en me désignant la foule déjà présente derrière les portes._

_- Bella est-elle arrivée, demandais-je impatient._

_- Non pas encore, mais il est possible qu'elle se retrouve coincée à l'extérieur parmi les gens._

J'hésitai un moment, j'aurais vraiment aimé l'avoir à mes cotés pour affronter tout ça, mais Camille avait sûrement raison, elle devait attendre dehors parmi les amateurs d'art.

_- Ouvrez les portes, ordonnais-je saisissant moi aussi une pile de programme. Que la fête commence._

A peine l'entrée de la galerie fut-elle ouverte que des couples y entrèrent. Prenant au passage un programme, et s'avançant rapidement vers mes œuvres. Lorsque le flot d'arrivage se fut calmé, je laissais Camille gérer seule pour aller me mêler aux observateurs, me rendant disponible en cas de question, et surtout afin d'écouter les remarques qui fusaient de toute part.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que les deux serveurs se promenaient dans la galerie, leurs plateaux bien chargés pile à hauteur des yeux. Il était dix-neuf heurs quinze et Bella n'était toujours pas là. Je fus tenté de l'appeler au moment où quelques exclamations admiratives empreintes de surprise fusèrent de tous les cotés. Cherchant à comprendre, je tendis le cou, et c'est là que je la vis.

Radieuse. Lumineuse.

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots pour décrire le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Elle arrivait souriant à la ronde, rigolant même lorsque certains hommes l'apostrophaient en lui montrant les photos d'un doigt, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres, tentateur.

Ou peut-être n'étais-je pas très objectif? Peut-être que je perçevais tout ça avec une intensité surréaliste? Sûrement que le regard de ses hommes sur la femme dont j'étais fou me rendait un poil désireux de la voir adulée et reconnue de tous?

Mais son attitude bien que discrète ne trompait pas, elle me cherchait moi.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, et ils encadraient son visage d'ange de magnifiques boucles brunes parfaitement dessinées. Alors qu'elle pivotait, acceptant des poignées de mains ici et là, je vis qu'elle s'était maquillée. Le tout illuminait son regard d'un trait argenté, et sublimait ses lèvres rendues pulpeuses par une pointe de gloss.

Elle me vit enfin et je lui souris. Ondulant dans la foule, elle fondit sur moi. Lorsque je pus enfin la regarder de la tête aux pieds, mon cœur rata un battement. Elle était si belle que j'aurai presque du me pincer pour me persuader de ne pas rêver pareil femme dans ma vie.

Elle portait une robe bleu nuit si légère que chacun de ses pas faisait virevolter le tissu, dévoilant ses jambes affinées par les chaussures à talons qu'elle portait. Le bustier galbait sa poitrine, offrant une vue délicieuse sur la naissance de ses seins ce qui me fit frissonner d'envie.

Enfin à ma hauteur, elle se colla à moi, levant les yeux vers mon visage en souriant. Doucement, j'encadrais sa taille d'un bras, sursautant lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec la chaire chaude de son dos laissée nu par sa robe.

_- Tu veux ma mort, soufflais-je en la dévisageant._

L'unique bretelle de la robe était couverte de perles bleu qui sublimées par l'éclairage environnant répercutaient leur éclat sur le beau visage de ma douce, lui donnant un aspect presque féerique. Elle semblait quasiment voler ainsi perchée sur ses talons qui lui donnaient presque ma taille.

_- La robe te plaît? demanda-t-elle avec toute la naïveté qui la caractérisait._

_- La robe n'est rien à coté de la personne qu'elle renferme, murmurais-je tout contre son oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou._

Mais je fus interrompu par Camille m'annonçant qu'un groupe réclamait ma présence. J'eus juste le temps d'embrasser chastement les lèvres de ma belle avant qu'on ne quémande mon attention de tous les cotés.

Les heures défilèrent alors à une vitesse folle. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement de la part des visiteurs. Beaucoup me questionnait sur le choix des paysages, le choix des lumières ou encore le choix du modèle. J'étais pris dans un véritable tourbillon et j'aimais ça, même si je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir profiter autant de Bella que je l'aurai voulu.

De temps à autre mes yeux rencontraient les siens, et elle m'offrait un sourire encourageant avant que ce contact réconfortant ne soit rompu parce qu'elle ou moi étions abordés.

Lorsque je réussis enfin à m'éclipser, je me hâtais de la rejoindre. Je la trouvais en pleine contemplation de l'un de ses portraits. L'observant un instant, je constatai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle semblait juste plus mûre et plus rayonnante. A l'époque de la photo correspondant à notre séjour en Angleterre, nous étions ensemble depuis à peine un mois, et elle avait encore des traces de son douloureux passé qui lui ternissaient l'éclat de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, son regard était franc et toujours rayonnant de bonheur.

M'approchant lentement derrière elle jusqu'à coller mon torse à son dos, je profitais de sa hauteur rehausser pour enfouir furtivement mon nez dans ses cheveux respirant son odeur qui avait sur moi l'effet d'une drogue.

Je la sentis frissonner ce qui me donnait envie de la prendre contre moi, mais mon bon sens me permit de contenir mes gestes. Je posais alors simplement mes mains sur sa taille.

_- Pourquoi avoir choisit cette photo? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter l'illustration des yeux. J'y suis si quelconque._

_- Si j'acceptai de te croire, j'aurai dans les bras la femme la plus banale du monde, me moquais-je gentiment._

_- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-elle un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres._

Elle aimait me provoquer. Et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire... Une fois de plus, elle avait usé et abusé de notre plus gros sujet de discorde: son physique. Et j'avais plongé tête baissée dans le piège.

_- Si tu savais ce que je vois, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille._

_- Dis-moi..._

Levant les yeux vers le portrait en face de nous, je le regardais intensément. Il montrait la frimousse de Bella penchée en avant jouant avec l'objectif, le soleil brillant derrière elle formant comme une auréole posée sur sa tête **(P8)**. Elle affichait un air sérieux, bouche entrouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler, mais son regard bien qu'impénétrable était doux. M'accrochant à ce que je visionnais, je commençais:

_- Je vois une jeune femme le regard indéchiffrable que je rêve de savoir traduire. Je vois une beauté hors du commun, des yeux noisette toujours si expressifs, une bouche trop souvent pincée que j'ai envie de faire sourire encore et encore. Je vois un mystère que j'ai envie de percé sans aller trop vite, en prenant le temps de fortifier chaque passage que je franchirais avec patience. Je te vois toi, celle qui pour la première fois à su remplacer l'intensité du plaisir des voyages en solitaire par le désir puissant d'une compagnie._

Un silence s'installa entre nous rendu supportable par le brouhaha environnant, puis elle se tourna face à moi. Ses yeux étaient humides, et elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser. Involontairement, j'y mis un peu plus de passion que ne l'aurait voulu les règles de bienséances.

Comme par magie, Camille apparut et nous rappela discrètement à l'ordre:

_- Monsieur, il est l'heure du discours._

Prenant une grande inspiration pour contenir ma frustration, je portais les mains de Bella à ma bouche et déposais sur chacune un baisemain. Puis dans un clin d'œil pour celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, je me rendis sur scène.

A peine étais-je derrière le micro que quelqu'un coupait le fond sonore qui se jouait jusqu'alors.

_- Mesdames, Messieurs, commençais-je. Voici venu le moment que vous attendez tous! Le tombé du rideau cachant la pièce que j'ai désiré mettre en avant pour cette exposition qui est ma première. Pourquoi tout ce suspens me demanderez-vous? Et bien simplement parce que cette œuvre à un sens tout particulier pour moi et que je voulais avoir le temps de vous en parler, de vous l'expliquer._

_Comme vous l'aurez vu dans le programme..._

Des toussotements moqueurs retentirent m'interrompant un instant, alors je repris avec mon sourire le plus charmeur déclenchant des rires dans l'assemblée:

- _Si si, je sais que certains l'ont lu jusqu'au bout. Je disais donc, comme il vous était possible de le lire dans le programme, la photographie que je vous cache s'intitule __**"Naissance d'un amour"**__. C'est une représentation qui m'est chère car elle est la première capture d'une femme qui par la suite me sera devenu précieuse._

Mon regard fouilla la foule pour se fixer sur Bella qui avait délicieusement rougit.

_- Avec cette photo, j'avais réussi mon objectif. Captiver une fabuleuse jeune femme, réussir à la convaincre de se prêter au jeu de la pose elle qui se récriait de détester les objectifs. Mais surtout, j'ai eu la chance de capturer le premier sourire qu'elle m'offrit, elle qui semblait alors si farouche, toujours prête à prendre la fuite._

_Je me souviens de la surprise que j'ai ressenti dans ma chambre noire lorsque j'ai vu les prémisses du cliché se dessiner et laisser apparaître une bouche fendue d'un sourire et des yeux rieurs, et je me rappelle également de mon cœur qui s'est emballé alors que je me disais que je la voulais à mes cotés pour toujours être responsable de ce changement en elle._

Ma gorge était un peu nouée... A croire que je devenais sentimentale.

_- Maintenant, je vais laisser la place à l'œuvre._

Je descendis les quelques marches menant au sol et tendis une main pour inviter Bella à me rejoindre. Je la voulais prêt de moi au moment où elle se remémorerait l'instant ou fut prise la photo. Et puis après ce que je venais de sous-entendre relativement clairement en public, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas pris peur. Je voulais sonder ses réactions, la sentir tout contre moi, la toucher.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et une fois qu'elle fut à mes cotés, je me saisis de la corde prêt à tirer.

POV Bella

Nous y étions enfin arrivés. Placés face à cette ultime photo recouverte d'un rideau blanc. J'étais à coté de David, mon bras enroulé autour du sien. D'une main, je caressais doucement son coude, démonstration de tout mon amour et du soutien sans faille que je lui portais.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de tendre le bras pour nous dévoiler sa dernière œuvre tout en discutant avec quelques hommes chics des premiers rangs, j'écoutais les commentaires qui fusaient encore de toutes parts. Nous avions pu découvrir toutes ces photos, plus magnifique les unes que les autres et certains des visiteurs présents semblaient encore sous le charme.

A ma droite, une jeune mère de famille portant un enfant sur sa hanche disait à la femme d'âge mur qui l'accompagnait:

_- La photo **"Nostalgie cachée"** était une pure merveille. Ce photographe à réussi à capturer son modèle pile au moment où elle semblait tourmentée mais heureuse... Comment est-il possible de lire deux sentiments si différents sur le visage d'une même personne! Et ces décors! Quelle splendeur!_

_- Sûrement les plages d'Irlande, lui répondit son acolyte. Mais il est vrai que l'environnement a été merveilleusement bien choisi! Il reflète à merveille le naturel et l'air sauvage de la jeune femme qui pose._

_- C'était en Cornouailles, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter en donnant un signe de tête vers le programme que l'enfant mâchouillait leur signifiant qu'elles l'avaient mal lu. Un merveilleux week-end._

Les deux femmes rougirent en me reconnaissant et la plus jeune des deux me demanda timidement:

_- Et vous, avez-vous une préférence?_

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre:

_- Je dirais **"Tumultueuse"**. Ce titre est si vaste. Se réfère-t-il aux vagues qui se brisent avec fracas sur les rochers, ou à la petite tornade de sable que le puissant vent soulève ou bien aux pensées qui m'habitent alors que je fixe l'horizon assise sur ce vieux tronc d'arbre rejeté par la mer? L'ensemble est si parlant que je me perdrais sans relâche dans la contemplation et l'interprétation de cette photo._

_- J'ai beaucoup aimé **"En équilibre sur l'eau"**, renchérit un jeune homme rejoignant notre discussion. La façon que vous avez de vous maintenir en équilibre au dessus de l'eau donne une impression de lévitation. Et comme la photo a été prise au moment où l'eau recouvrait votre piédestal sans pour autant cacher vos pieds, cela donne vraiment l'illusion que vous marchez sur l'eau._

Alors qu'ils se lançaient tous les trois dans un échange passionné, je commençais de mon coté à m'impatienter. Tant de mystère autour de cette dernière photo me rendait nerveuse, surtout après ce discours plus qu'éloquent à mon sujet.

Ne venait-il pas de sous-entendre qu'elle immortalisait l'instant où il m'avait voulu pour lui? Ne venait-il pas une nouvelle fois de me dire que son amour pour moi datait du premier jour? Comment avais-je pu croire qu'un tel homme se contenterait d'une relation sans engagement! J'avais simplement été stupide de ne pas réaliser plus tôt ce qu'il ressentait silencieusement.

Je pressentais que cette photo risquait d'être grandiose surtout associée aux belles paroles qu'il avait récitées.

Mais pourquoi David m'avait-il empêché de la découvrir avant ce soir au même titre que les invités. Pourquoi autant de secrets?

J'allais sûrement être surprise, et je savais que l'admiration et l'amour seraient au rendez-vous devant cette nouvelle démonstration de son talent.

J'étais sans conteste sa première et plus grande fan.

Il avait ce don si rare, de savoir capturer les sentiments présents dans tous ses clichés.

Il avait aussi réussi en se servant de moi comme modèle à me rendre cette confiance en moi qui me manquait tant. A travers ses photos, il avait su mettre en avant la femme que j'étais devenue sans pour autant renier les sentiments du passé que je laissais apparaître par moment.

Je devais à David d'avoir été sublimée par son amour.

A travers les différentes visions de moi qu'il m'avait exposé, il m'avait donné la possibilité d'être entière. Petit à petit, son regard sur moi avait réussi à me faire prendre conscience de mon corps et de l'originalité de ma personnalité. J'avais enfin réalisé que j'étais un être unique qui n'avait besoin de personne pour avancer et progresser. Puis il m'avait aidé à assumer mon coté femme, me rendant mon glamour et ma féminité trop délaissés grâce à ses douces attentions et sa patience sans limite vis à vis de la moindre de mes craintes.

Des applaudissements me sortirent de mes pensées alors que David me pressait discrètement plus fort contre lui. Nous allions enfin découvrir ce cliché star dont il était si fier.

Tous les invités formaient un cercle dense derrières nous, tendant le cou pour être certains de ne rien manquer du clou du spectacle. Ce tableau était posé sur une sorte de petite scène surélevée d'une marche.

Les photographes présents étaient au taquet. Ils attendaient avec impatience de découvrir cette photo, afin d'avoir de la matière pour sûrement faire paraître leurs critiques dans les journaux du lendemain.

David me fixait d'un regard tendre et avec son plus beau sourire il tira sur le cordage, laissant dévoiler son œuvre avant de reporter immédiatement son regard sur moi surveillant mes réactions.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo, mon visage se peignit d'horreur. Je restais pantoise et effarée face à cette apparition.

Loin de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, le cliché était loin d'arriver à la cheville du travail habituel de David. Cependant, j'étais parfaitement capable de situer le moment où fut capturée cette image et même qui se cachait derrière l'appareil.

Une véritable projection dans mon passé. La scène avait été photographiée un an et demi plus tôt par mon ancienne meilleure amie. Dans une clairière. Dans LA clairière. Là où nous avions passé tant de moment à nous aimer.

Le cliché représentait tout ce que j'avais détesté chez_ Lui_. Ses bras protecteurs encerclant ma taille et ce baiser typiquement chaste sur mon front **(P9)**.

Cette même bienveillance et cette attitude défensive constante qui avaient au final finit par me pousser à bout et à fuir loin de Forks.

Je n'osais trop imaginer ce que David pensait de tout ça... On m'y voyait tout de même blottie dans les bras d'Edward. Et dire que je souriais d'aise! Mais qu'elle idiote je faisais!

Puis la surprise passée, je sentis la colère poindre en moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette photo était apparue. Si c'était un coup de David, je me demandais comment il avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce cliché, et surtout comment il avait su où chercher...

Me décidant à lever les yeux, je tombais sur le visage de mon compagnon qui semblait tout aussi surpris que moi et un poil dépité. Je fut immédiatement certaine qu'il n'y était pour rien et trouvait même le temps de me fustiger mentalement d'avoir pu penser brièvement le contraire.

Mais alors qui avait bien pu faire ça?

J'étais désolé pour David. Il ne méritait pas ça le moins du monde.

Alors que les flashs des photographes déferlaient sans se soucier de rien, le public applaudissait et laissait entendre des "wouaw" et des "superbe". De mon coté, j'entamais une conversation silencieuse avec David nos regards plongés au plus profond des yeux de l'autre.

Tout comme je m'inquiétais pour lui et la retombée que ça pourrait avoir sur la réussite de son exposition, je sus qu'il avait traduit le contenu de la photo et qu'il se tracassait de ma réaction.

Il avait compris par les attitudes de nos corps photographiés que j'avais été intime avec le jeune homme qui m'enlaçait. Et même si nous ne pouvions nous en parler maintenant, j'étais presque sûr qu'il y avait identifié clairement la raison de mes envies de vagabondages.

Je lui fis un sourire et clignais des yeux pour le rassurer, et le laisser rebondir comme il l'entendait, lui assurant que quoi qu'il décide de faire, je serais à ses cotés et ferait bonne figure.

Il pressa ma hanche en signe d'accord et se mit aussi à sourire tout en scrutant la foule enthousiaste qui nous faisait face.

Tout comme mon amour, je fis mon petit tour d'horizon de nouvelles questions me traversant l'esprit.

L'auteur de ce méfait était il présent pour profiter des retombées de son délit en jubilant? Ou se contenterait-il de lire l'effet obtenu dans la presse le lendemain?

Soudain je tombais sur eux. Je me crispais dans les bras de David, tremblante de colère.

Eux.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient revenus?

Écœurée par ce qu'ils venaient de faire je les fusillai du regard?

Jasper et Alice!

Comment avaient-ils osé blesser David pour m'atteindre!

°ºOº°°ºOº°°ºOº°

Voilà quelques petites définitions:

(*) La Nef est la partie d'une église qui s'étend du portail d'entrée jusqu'au choeur.

(**) Les Stalles sont des grandes rangées de sièges collés les uns aux autres qu'on trouve généralement dans le Choeur des plus grandes Église/Cathédrale.

(***) Les dais sont sortes de panneaux en bois sculpté posés dans le dos des Stalles.

Pour les plus curieuse, je vous invite à consulter ce site qui permet un visite virtuelle de la Cathédrale Notre-Dame ;) : http:/www.notredamedeparis.fr/spip.php?rubrique4

_Alors ce chapitre?_

_Toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes?_

_Apporte-t-il des réponses à vos questions? Réveille-t-il d'autres questions?_

_On se lâche sur les reviews pour nous dire tout ça, c'est important pour nous afin qu'on conduise la suite là où vous nous guiderez ;)_

_A bientôt_

_Carine et Tahicha._

23


	4. Nouveau lien

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. **

**Je ne trouve pas vraiment les mots adéquats, donc pour faire au plus simple, par manque de temps je ne peux plus me consacrer à cette fiction. **

**Tahicha la continuera seule.**

**Comme je ne peux mettre de lien vous pourrez trouver la fiction sur le compte de Tahicha.**


End file.
